


Done Waiting

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Steve shows up at your place in the middle of the night.  Whatever happened to him has made him no longer want to wait.





	Done Waiting

You wake to the bed dipping to the side next to you.  You roll over and open your eyes.  Steve sits staring at the wall.  Back straight not moving.  He’s still in uniform, but even in the diffused light coming in through the curtains you can see the gash along his back.

“Steve?”  You say, blearily.  Sitting up and reaching for him hesitantly.  It wasn’t unheard of for Steve to sleep over with you.  You’d been seeing each other for six months now.

Him just showing up like this was unheard of.  Even though it had been six months, you were taking it slow.  He was a virgin and he had this idea that you should wait.  So you were waiting.  The times he had slept over had been just that.  He’d come around for dinner and a movie and you’d fallen asleep.  For him to turn up like this, something was wrong.

“It’s okay.  I just needed to see you.  Go back to sleep.”  He said gently, without turning to actually look at you.

You run your finger along the tear in his uniform and he flinches.  You climb out of bed and switch the light on.  As your eyes adjust you can see the extent of the damage.  His face is bruised and cut.  There are two large gashes over the front of his uniform too and blood has congealed on it.  “Steve, what happened?”  You ask, approaching him slowly.

He looks away from you and shakes his head.  “All those children…”  He mutters.  He say it so quietly that you barely hear.  But you do hear and your heart breaks.

You crouch in front of him and look into his eyes.  “Do you need to talk about it?”  You ask softly.

His eyes flick away from yours.  “I can’t.  I just need to be here.  Is that okay?”

You nod and run your hand down his chest.  Seeing him like this is a little scary.  He’s always been kind and soft with you, but he’s never shown weakness.  “You’ll talk to your therapist though?”

Steve nods briefly.  You start unfastening his uniform and then stand pulling him to his feet.  He doesn’t resist at all.  “Let’s go have a shower.”  You say.

He follows behind you almost on autopilot.  You turn the water on and while it heats up you remove his uniform.  He looks even worse when you finally manage to get it off.  As well as the gashes there is extensive bruising.  Particularly on the left side of his chest.  “Are your ribs broken, Steve?”  You ask.

He shakes his head.  “Just bruising.  It’ll be healed in a day or two.”

You take off your own clothes and pull him under the water.  You start cleaning him.  His gashes are bad and as you gently wipe off the caked blood they start to ooze again.  As you wash him you notice his cock stiffen.  He’s large.  You knew that already from the times you’d been making up and it pressed against you.  Seeing it was a little intimidating though.  Each touch makes it twitch and jump and soon it’s leaking precome.

He start touching you too.  This is actually the first time you’ve seen each other naked and his hands go to your breasts even as you clean caked blood from him.   Squeezing them and rubbing his thumbs over your areola.  They harden and you let out a soft moan.

You stand and look up at him and he pushes you against the wall.  “I need you.”  He growls.  Kissing you hungrily.   His hands going to your hair and his cock pressing into you.

“Okay.  Okay.”  You manage to get out breathlessly.  “Not in here okay?  Let me patch you up and then whatever you want.  I’ll give it to you.  Okay, baby?”

Steve lets you go and he follows you out of the shower.  He stands passively as you apply butterfly bandages to the cuts and then cover the whole things with gauze.  You lead him to the bedroom and he sits on the side of the bed right where you woke to find him.   You approach him and when you’re within reach he grabs you, pulling you against him and nuzzling at your stomach.  He grabs your robe and unties the tie, pushing it off.  It falls from you falling around your feet.  You push your hands into his hair.  “You’re sure, Steve?  Don’t you want it to be more special?”

“I’m sick of being the better person.  Of denying myself pleasure.  Of having things taken from me and watching people die.  Please.  I need this.”  He pleads looking up at you.  His hands slide down your back to your ass.  Squeezing it.  You feel like this might be a mistake, but you can’t deny him.  Not when he’s feeling like this.  You lean down and kiss him deeply.

You sit down in his lap and gently rock your hips against his.  His cock slides against your pubic mound.   He palms your breasts and licks over your nipples.  You hum just letting him explore you.  As much as this was a first for you, it was much more of a first for him.  

He gazes up at you again and you run your palm down his cheek.  “Can you take control.  I don’t want to be in control right now.”  His voice comes out so softly.  He sounds scared.

“Of course.”  You whisper and bring your lips to his, kissing him heatedly.  You guide him back and he follows eagerly.

He lies back and you straddle his waist kissing his firm chest and throat.  “How in control?”

“Don’t be mean.”  He says.  “You can tell me what to do.  You can tie me up.”

You nod and kiss him again.  You reach for your robe and pull the tie from it.  You bind his wrists together and then tie them to the headboard.  He could easily untie himself.  And even if he couldn’t, he’s Captain America.  You’re not keeping him there against his will.  You run your nails down his forearms and over his biceps before kissing him again.  You start running your nails down his chest, flicking them over his nipples.  Your mouth follows.  Kissing every inch of his science sculpted form.

The way he flexes and clenches each time your touch a sensitive spot is a turn on just on it’s own.  The way he allows himself to make sounds when he enjoys something, the whimpers and soft moans is something else.  You pussy drips and your fluids smear down his abs.

The way his abdominal muscles contract and release as you move your nails down them and the way they glisten in the light makes your cunt clench.  You move lower and run the point of your tongue up his shaft.  He shudders and his cock jumps.

You take the head of his cock in your mouth.  Flicking your tongue over the slit and tasting his precome.  He mewls and you gaze up at him.  “You look so beautiful.”  He moans.

You take him as deep as you can.  Which to be honest isn’t that much.  Your lips stretching around his girth.  He moans and his hips buck up forcing himself a little further down your throat.  You gag and pull back, drool spilling from your mouth, down his length.

“Oh god!  Sorry!”  He says, straining against his bonds to see if he hurt you.

You give your head a small shake and continue to suck and lick up his length.  You pull off completely and stroke him as you suck and lick at his balls.  The noises he makes are so primal.  He has given himself to you and the pleasure.  He lets out little squeaks.  Loud groans.  Whimpers, moans, growls.   You’re about to stop and move up, you are so wet that little rivulets of moisture have started running down your thighs, when Steve speaks.

“Stop, please.  I’m gonna come.”  He begs.

You release his cock and crawl up beside him.  Stalking towards him like a big cat who has her prey in her sights.  “I’m so wet for you, Steve.  Would you like to taste me?”

His arms jerk and his mouth opens with a silent moan.  “Yes, please.  Can I?”

You stick two of your fingers into your aching cunt and remove them slick with your arousal.  You offer them to Steve and he takes them greedily.  Sucking them clean with a moan.  His eyes falling closed and a look of pure pleasure passes over his face.  You pull them free and he looks back to you.

“You want more, baby?”  You ask.  He nods enthusiastically and you straddle his face.  He starts to lap.  Wide at first, like he’s drinking every drop of liquid up. He pushes his tongue inside of you.  You let him for a minute.  This is new for him and he’s trying things out.  

“Not like that, Steve.  Up higher.  Use the point of your tongue.”  You instruct.

He listens carefully, his tongue flicking up your crevice.  When he touches your clit, it sends a jolt through you.  You moan and fall forward a little you put your hands on his and his links his fingers with yours.

You instruct him a little more.  ‘Suck on it.’  ‘Use your teeth but not hard.’  ‘Draw patterns.’  He’s a quick learner and soon he’s trying his own things and you’re moaning and your hips are rocking completely of their own volition.  Your skin beads with sweat and yet you’re covered in goosebumps.  It feels like there is a lead weight in the pit of your gut and each time his tongue flicks over your clit it pushes it until it crashes down and you come, crying out his name.

You shift down and settle over his cock, sliding against it.   You kiss him again slowly and deeply.  Pouring your love for him into it.  Your hands caress his cheeks and push into his hair.

“I love you, Steve.”  You breathe.  “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, please.”  He whispers.

You slowly guide his cock into you.  It’s stretches your pussy and there is a burn there like the day you lost your virginity.  You go slow and stop just before you bottom out.  As you sit letting your body adjust you untie his wrists.  He reaches up and cups your breasts.   His thumbs stroke over your nipples.  “I love you.”  He says.

You start to move.  Just slowly rocking your hips.   You keep your eyes on Steve.  He looks at you with lust clouded eyes.  His moans taking over his whole body.  “How are you feeling, Steve?”  You ask.

“Good.  Oh, god!  Feels so good inside you.”  He moans, his eyes falling closed.

“Better than your hand?”  You ask.

“Fuck yes.”  He groans, thrusting up into you.

You smile. “Language, Steve.”

He opens his eyes and looks at you.  Something shifts.  He smiles, but it’s cheeky and you can see he’s plotting something.  He rolls you over and the controls shifts.  It’s all him, thrusting into you.  “Don’t go deeper than you already are.”  You whisper into his ear.

He nods and you let go.  Letting him take what he needs from you.  He sucks and bites at your neck as you wrap your legs around his tiny waist.  “Oh god, Steve.  Yes.”  You cry.  You slip your hand between the two of you and rub your clit, bringing on another orgasm.  Steve must have been close because he suddenly tenses up and releases inside of you.

You hold onto him as his cock stills.  Eventually he rolls off you and you switch off the light and snuggle down against him.

He tilts your chin up to him and kisses you deeply.  His soft swollen lips caressing yours lovingly.  “I love you so much.”  He whispers as you break apart.

“I love you too, Steve.  Thank you for sharing that with me.  Do you have any regrets?”  You ask.

He smiles, you can see it in the fractured light through the curtains.  But even though his mouth is turned up he still looks sad.  It takes him a little while but when he speaks his voice sounds cracked.  “I think that’s the only thing I don’t have regrets about.”


End file.
